1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission apparatus such as a telephone, a facsimile or a copying machine having a facsimile function. More specifically, the present invention relates to a data transmission apparatus having a function of specifying, using a telephone number, a destination of data transmission through telephone circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a facsimile (or a copying machine having a facsimile function or the like) has been used for transmitting an image to a distant location through a communication circuit such as a telephone circuit. In the field of facsimile, one having an abbreviated dialing (speed dialing) function and one-touch dialing function, similar to the functions of a telephone, has been known.
The speed dialing function refers to the function in which for a telephone number which is dialed frequently, a train of numbers shorter than the telephone number is allotted (registered), and by inputting the abbreviated train of numbers and a prescribed key, the desired telephone number is dialed. The one-touch dialing function refers to the function in which a telephone number which is dialed frequently is registered at a prescribed key, and by pressing the prescribed key, the desired telephone number is dialed. One-touch dialing function is convenient, as the desired telephone number can be dialed by even smaller key operation than the speed dialing function.
The speed dialing function and one-touch dialing function save the labor in inputting all the digits of the telephone number through ten keys and prevents error in inputting the telephone number, when a desired telephone number which is frequently used is dialed.
In the field of telephone and facsimile, one having the function of counting the number of uses of the speed dial or one-touch dial (hereinafter also referred to as used number counting function) has been known. The number of dials which can be registered for the speed dialing function or the one-touch dialing function is limited, and therefore when one facsimile machine is shared by a number of users, the number of registrable dials may be insufficient. Further, it is often the case that a dial which is no longer used is kept registered, as it is not clear who uses the speed dialing or one-touch dialing, preventing efficient use of speed dials and one-touch dials.
In order not to reduce effectively usable speed dials and one-touch dials, the function of counting the number of dialing or use is utilized to monitor the number of dialing. Depending on the number of uses, registration of a dial which is not used may be deleted. Registration of a speed dial which is frequently used may be changed to registration of a one-touch dial, and registration of a one-touch dial which is used less frequently may be changed to registration of a speed dial.
In the above described conventional facsimile having the speed dialing function and one-touch dialing function, a telephone number registered for the speed dialing function may be switched for registration of one-touch dialing, utilizing the used number counting function, in the following manner.
First, the used number counting function is activated, and state of use of the speed dials and one-touch dials are monitored for a certain period. Referring to the state of use of the dials, telephone numbers of which registration should be changed from the speed dialing function to the one-touch dialing function are specified, and the specified telephone numbers are written in a memorandum. Thereafter, registration of these telephone numbers for the speed dialing function are deleted, and the telephone numbers are registered, referring to the memorandum, for the one-touch dialing function.
Though it is possible to change registration through the above described procedure, such procedure for changing registration is time consuming, and there is a possibility of erroneous input by the user during the operation.